No One Would Surrender To The Dread Pirate Inigo
by BananaPieThiefX
Summary: Inigo Montoya can't believe what just happened. He killed the father of two young twins. To make up for it he decides to raise them as his own children. But what happens when they discover the truth? **AFTER MOVIE**


**AN: **Enjoy! This is my first Princess Bride Fanfic. It's movie based, so book people, please don't kill me if I do something wrong...

**Disclaimer: **I am poor. I own nothing. Don't sue.

_

* * *

_

Almost Thirteen Years Ago…

Inigo Montoya, A.K.A the Dread Pirate Roberts, stood at the rail of the _Revenge. _He was still getting used to the idea. _His_ ship, and what an appropriate name, with him finally having avenged his father by killing Count Rugen a few months earlier. The afternoon sun beat down on the back of Inigo's neck as he peered out to sea.

"Fezzik!" he called. The loyal giant appeared at his side. "Do you see anything out there?" he asked.

Fezzik grinned. "If we take that ship, we'll have a pair!" he rhymed, pointing at the grand ship heading straight for theirs.

Inigo chuckled under his breath. He couldn't have ever asked for a better friend than the man standing beside him. Westly joined the men at the rail, he, being the previous Roberts, was still staying aboard maintaining the illusion.

"Shall we take them Captain Roberts?" he asked, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Yes, we will take them. The men are anxious for a prize."

"All we hear from them are sighs."

"How much gold do you think they'll have?" asked Westley.

"Enough to buy this ship with half," countered Fezzik.

"You should write a poetry book," suggested Inigo. He looked back out to sea. The ship was sailing parallel to their own. "Men! Veer left and prepare to board!" The men cheered and follwed his orders.

Within minutes, the ships were attached with grapples and the _Revenge_'s crew boarded. In his tradition, Inigo let his men have free reign, as he couldn't bring himself to heartlessly slaughter anyone. A man was dragged up from below decks. He spat at Inigo's feet.

"My name is Henry Frazier of Florin. I challenge you to a duel to the death!" he said this bravely and loudly, and Inigo could not refuse. He took his sword in his left hand.

"When you are ready," he said, bowing slightly, "Begin!"

The man lunged forward and Inigo blocked. Henry immediately brought his sword slicing upward and forced Inigo back a few paces. The thin Spaniard slashed and parried, driving Henry back against the ship's rail. The stranger locked the hilt of his sword with Inigo's and twisted, sending the grand blade spinning across the deck. Inigo dived for it and locked his hand, his right one this time, onto the grip.

Here, Henry seized his chance, he swung downward at Inigo, who rolled away just in time, but not quick enough to avoid receiving a small cut on his arm. "You are very good," the pirate complimented.

"Thank you," the man lunged at Inigo again, who easily and effortlessly blocked every attack. He disarmed the challenger, sending his sword spinning into the sea. "Kill me quickly," muttered the fencer.

Both Inigo and Westly were hit with a minor attack of déjà vu. The current Dread Pirate Roberts cast an uneasy glance at the former one. Westly nodded discreetly for him to go ahead. Trying not to close his eyes, Inigo killed the man, wishing as he always did in these situations that he didn't have to. But the Dread Pirate Roberts never takes prisoners.

"You 'ave fought bravely," Inigo whispered. He dropped the body over the side. Suddenly, there was a commotion from below. Second later a middle-aged woman appeared. She was weeping, with a baby in each arm. _Oh, no, _thought Inigo.

"You killed their father!" cried the woman. Inigo felt the urge to sink to his knees. _…you killed my father, prepare to die. _"There's no one left for them now!" As the woman broke into hysterics, Westley took the children from her. They were twins, a boy and a girl, not quite a year old, perhaps about six months. He handed the girl to Fezzik.

"Are they yours?" asked Westly calmly.

"I am their nurse!" she wailed, "I have failed, and now the Pirate has taken them!" Before anyone could do anything, the miserable woman threw herself overboard.

Inigo sank down into a chair someone had brought him. Westly and Fezzik brought the twins over to him. Inigo sighed. "If I had known the man had children I would have spared him," he said, feeling awfully sick. "I would have spared him…" The Spaniard paused. "I must raise them as my own, care for them, teach them to fence. I will not kill two children in cold blood." Westly nodded, his face betraying no emotion. Fezzik looked almost ready to burst into tears like Inigo.

Westly helped his Captain to his feet. "You should get back to your cabin. I'm sure you need to think."

Inigo tried to hold back a smile. "You know, I think I'd also like a drink."


End file.
